1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical navigation sensing mechanism, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus using optical navigation technology to sense displacement of a surface image of a movable structure for determining user's operating behavior.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, as for a user who is operating an electronic product (e.g., a user is pressing a button of an electronic product), because nowadays a metal dome is generally implemented in a button of a typical electronic product (particularly, a hand-held device), the principle that a contact point switch of a metal dome is switched on when a button is pressed and the contact point switch of the metal dome is not switched on when the button is pressed is used for determining whether a user presses a button. However, a metal dome has a service life issue. After a metal dome has been used for a period of time, it is easily found that even though a button has been actually pressed, the contact point switch of the metal dome in the button still stays in a non-conducting state, thus making a corresponding function not be activated. The main reason of this situation is the oxidation of the contact point switch of the metal dome. With the increase of use time, the oxidation issue of the contact point switch will be more serious, and the probability of button function failure will be higher. Furthermore, as for a user who is operating a watch crown of a typical watch device, the watch crown of the typical watch device employs a mechanical means controlled by gear wheels, and gear wheels may be damaged under a long-term use to cause a low precision issue for user's control. Therefore, it is important to develop an identification mechanism which can identify user's operating behavior when the user is operating a button of an electronic device or a watch crown of a watch device, and can still offer high precision after a long-term use.